The chlorinator systems known in the art can be expensive, undependable, inaccurate, and difficult to operate and maintain. Thus, there is a need in the art to develop a chlorinator system which can disinfect a drinking water supply in a safe, accurate, inexpensive, dependable manner, while being easy to operate and maintain.